<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who doesn't get horny on a lonely grey spaceship? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823775">who doesn't get horny on a lonely grey spaceship?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Skye | Daisy Johnson, F/F, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pipsy, but in smut, daisy x piper, hot and poetics woo, pipsy smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daisy is...stuck. And Piper helps out.</p><p>Despite the lighthearted title- this fic is actually rather angsty. Basically hurt-comfort..but make it super smutty :P</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who doesn't get horny on a lonely grey spaceship?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hii! so.. i've actually never written fanfiction before- let alone smut- but basically I was browsing through all the Pipsy fics because that's ~ my shit ~ when I realized there was only one (i think..?) fic in the explicit departament. So, being me, i decided to personally take on the challenge of mustering something up in terms of it and..well, here we are :)</p><p>No beta btw we die like men (but mostly because I don't really know anyone in the AoS writers community.. yet)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Daisy couldn’t sleep.</p><p class="p1">Well— not like she <em>needed</em> to, anyway. It wasn’t even nighttime. (As if the depths of outer space could look like anything other than nighttime.)</p><p class="p1">It’s just that she’d told Jemma she was going to take a small nap- being unable to look her best friend in the eye after they’d lost yet another lead on Fitz’s location <em>again</em> and the dedicated scientist declared she’d work on tracing some possible evidence they could use to “Find him in no time”. </p><p class="p1">Jemma never lost hope<em>.</em></p><p class="p1">They’d been scavenging space for almost a year now. A <em>year</em> without any traces of life. But then again her and Fitz’s love story had always beaten the odds, always found a way. By now it was just a given that they’d find each other again- they always do. </p><p class="p1">At least <em>someone</em> has a successful love life, Daisy muses.</p><p class="p1"><em>“You’ve had just awful luck in that department…”  </em>her mind echoes in a haze, she really <em>had</em>.</p><p class="p1">No matter how many miles high she was on alien puffies when she had that conversation- those words stuck to her; small and stinging.. Daisy knew she didn’t <em>need</em> anyone to be happy- she was incredible and strong and badass all on her own- but that didn’t help her <em>wanting</em> someone there from time to time. </p><p class="p1">Like now.</p><p class="p1">Now when someone she called a brother was missing in the depths of space, now when her best friend wasn’t giving up on finding him. Now when he had another side to him- a side that once trapped her and slit into her all bloody and raw like the screams that escaped her… now, when she missed home, when she felt empty, felt like no one at all.. It would be nice now, laying in this grey bunk bed, to have a warm hand caress hers instead of the cold air, to have someone rest their palm on her cheek instead of the bruise resting on it with an unrelenting burning, to hear someone’s breathing in her ear instead of the thick white noise coming from outside where galaxies and universes were zooming by, fleeting… Sometimes she couldn’t help but crave to be touched, to be known, to be explored and wanted and <em>warm</em> in another’s embrace...</p><p class="p1">Daisy let her hand trace down her own body feeling a trail of tingles along with her movements. This was.. <em>nice</em>. Maybe if she shut her eyes hard enough she could pretend it was someone else, someone else holding her and wanting to make her fall apart. She trailed her fingertips over the band of her underwear, hesitating for a moment, <em>shy </em>for some reason- as if there was anyone to be shy in front of.</p><p class="p1">But she’d be lying if she didn’t want this, didn’t <em>miss</em> this. The heated tension building up and up and tumbling over the edge into bliss..</p><p class="p1"><em>Fuck</em> it.</p><p class="p1">Who <em>wouldn't</em> get horny on a lonely grey spaceship?</p><p class="p1">She tugged her underwear down her legs and onto the floor, leaving her only in her oversized t-shirt. Actually—off with that too- it was just her, wasn’t it? No one to be shy in front of, and why would she be? Punching and kicking enemies and aliens and what-not for nearly a decade now really <em>did</em> do things for her physique.. </p><p class="p1">Finally sat fully naked on her bed, Daisy lifted her hand to touch her breasts- kneading the skin in fresh sensation. <em>Fuck.. </em>it really had been a while, she mused leaning her head back as she relaxed into her own touch, a small smile tugging at her lips. With newfound confidence Daisy didn’t hesitate to explore the rest of her body- tracing her fingers over her chest and down to her stomach, sliding them over her thighs and lower abdomen, and finally, <em>finally</em>, dipping them down to touch herself where she desperately wanted them.. </p><p class="p1">Daisy felt like floating- and damn her for failing to hold in a silent moan but <em>God</em> how she’d missed this.. As her fingers slid in between her folds she couldn’t help but bite her lip to stop from letting any more noises escape her. And in no time she found her movements speeding up along with her breathing- Daisy knew she wouldn't last long all exhausted and raw after mission upon mission with no headway, after days upon days of dark space and grey bunks and aliens and looking.. She needed this now- to come falling over the edge, to<em> feel</em>.. So she pressed harder- fingers quick and heated on her clit- one hand coming up to tease her breast, getting closer and <em>closer</em>... Funny how when she shut her eyes it almost felt like someone else's touch..</p><p class="p1">Except there was no one else.</p><p class="p1">Daisy's movements faltered with a tremble as she opened her eyes lowering her gaze to her shaking figure, to where her hand was rubbing furiously at her skin. God <em>what</em> was she doing? This wasn't someone else touching her, knowing her, <em>loving</em> her. It was just her. <em>Just her</em>. All desperate and needy raw—because she'd been trapped in a spaceship for a year now, because she didn't know who to turn to anymore, because each day she was growing more and more distant from the crumb of hope she'd once had for finding Fitz again, because she was <em>aching</em> inside and she desperately wished to hold someone tonight, to hide her face in the crook of their neck and shut off the world for a bit.. So there she sat- a writhing wet mess.</p><p class="p1">And <em>pathetically</em> so.</p><p class="p1">How <em>stupid </em>this was- pretending she could have this again, have someone <em>want</em> her. After the life she'd led, after the choices she'd made, the people she'd hurt... People who had given their life for her. A person. This was all wrong...</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Don't think about it, </em>she tried to tell herself, <em>don't think about it, d</em><em>on't think about it, d</em><em>on't think about it...</em></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Rough and unrelenting was the pressure of her finger on her now, craving to chase away her bitter thoughts, to get carried away on her high- but hardly successful..</p><p class="p1">
  <em>This was all so stupid. So wrong and so stupid...</em>
</p><p class="p1">Maybe if she shut her eyes tighter, maybe if she pressed a little harder—</p><p class="p1">
  <em>How sad. Alone and pathetic and—</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I <em>c-can't</em>.." Daisy whispered into the thick air, something hot and stinging at the corners of her eyes,  " I <em>can't..</em>this is all wrong—"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">But suddenly the door handle was turning and—</p><p class="p1">                  “Hey Daisy c—” Piper's eyes caught her naked form scrambling to wrap herself in her bedsheets.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>The door. </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She forgot to lock the door. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">And now Piper was in her room.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">                  “<em>Oh</em>. Shit I-I’m sorry!” she rushed to mutter lifting her hands to cover her eyes- as if she hadn’t already seen everything there was to see- seen her plump breasts and the way her curves ran along her body, seen her fingers move in fresh glistening where she desperately wanted them.. “I-I’ll be out of here..”</p><p class="p1">She was about to turn on her heels and scramble for the door, rush out hoping she didn’t ruin whatever friendship and dignity was even left between them anymore. How much <em>can</em> there be left after something like this? But then she caught Daisy’s gaze and... it was oddly <em>haunting</em>. The longer she looked at her face the darker the circles under her eyes seemed to get- like black holes swallowing her whole, the more angular and sharp her jawline became- almost as if she could see the bone underneath, the more her eyes glistened with fresh tears and… she was <em>trembling</em>.</p><p class="p1">                  “I'm sorry I don't mean to invade but.. Daisy are..are you okay?”</p><p class="p1">Daisy tried to take a breath, to calm herself- May would be proud-  but all that came out was a sharp inhale and then a shaky sob. How <em>weak</em> she must look right now, Daisy’s mind screamed at her mercilessly, how <em>sad.. </em>Her own fingers sticky and cold in the still of the room- having desperately rubbed and stroked her own skin, aching to evoke something— <em>anything </em>like the warmth of another’s touch, like the tingles underneath her skin, like the excitement and the rush and the… God how <em>pathetic. </em></p><p class="p1">                  “Daisy” Piper’s voice was more firm now, her forehead creasing in worry as she stepped a little closer to the bed, “What’s wrong?” </p><p class="p1">Daisy couldn’t hold the tears any longer.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">                  “Me…” Came her trembling whisper, all alone and small in the suffocating silence. Then she shook her head- fresh beads of tears staining her cheeks and slipping onto the white of her bedsheets, “I think...I think <em>I’m</em> all wrong..”</p><p class="p1">                  “Hey<em>—”</em></p><p class="p1">                  “No it’s—...I’m... I <em>can’t</em>..”</p><p class="p1">Piper nodded feebly, trying her best to understand, to listen, because despite the awkwardness of the situation truly this was <em>breaking </em>her.</p><p class="p1">                  “Hey, hey. It’s gonna be okay..” Piper finally found it in her to sit herself down on the bed. <em>Fuck it</em> if she was naked, <em>fuck</em> whatever boundaries between them anymore- colleagues or fellow agents or friends- who cares? Not when she’s sat there drowning in her own mind, struggling to breathe.. “Daisy, talk to me, please..”</p><p class="p1">                  “This is so <em>messed up</em>…” She sniffled a little, hurriedly wiping her cheeks with a sad chuckle, rushing to erase whatever evidence of sadness had flooded her moments before- just like she'd always done. Always so good at crafting the perfect mask, the perfect <em>shield</em> - just like the bedsheets she was clinging to- attempting to cover what was visible, to pretend she wasn’t breaking, to guard her from the feelings bubbling up inside like thick lava.. But she was at the brink now, a mess- all raw and exposed like this.</p><p class="p1">And Daisy couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p class="p1">So she let her facade crack and crumple underneath her, fall like her own clothes that lay crumpled on the floor,</p><p class="p1">                   “I just… I don’t want to <em>forget</em>..” Daisy lifted her eyes to Piper's- pools of shiny brown reflecting into one another, like mirrors (though hers seemed to be shattered..)</p><p class="p1">                  “Forget what?” Piper asked- soothing and low,</p><p class="p1">                  “What it's like to be on ground that has <em>actual</em> gravity, for starters” She tried to quip sarcastically, though it came out more bitter than she intended “ ..Maybe have my best friend <em>not </em>have a breakdown every time she thinks of her freaking <em>soulmate</em> who’s also frozen in a box in space.. We’ve been on this stupid spaceship for nearly a <em>year</em>…" She turned her gaze downward, "I don’t want to forget what it’s like to<em>… feel</em>..” Daisy finally admitted pulling the bedsheets closer to her body, embarrassed.. </p><p class="p1">Piper nodded again.</p><p class="p1">She understood.</p><p class="p1">She’d been stuck on the same spaceship flying through the same outer space to look for the same ‘freaking soulmate’ of Jemma’s, after all. Just like Daisy. She’d be lying if she hadn’t been doing the exact same thing, night after night, in an identical-looking bunk- with her own fingers sticky and cold, wanting to <em>feel</em> again too. Just that… Piper was <em>okay</em>. She’d never been one for commitment- her lovers and short flames came and went, never faltered, never stuck.. It was her way of life, it made her feel free. So she didn’t feel so lonely- even here in the depths of space- she didn’t miss anyone’s touch because there was no one to miss. So she’d learned to do it all on her own- to help herself feel that rush of heat and tingles as she panted into the empty space of the Zephyr, into the thick white noise coming from outside where galaxies and universes were zooming by, fleeting… </p><p class="p1">But <em>Daisy</em>..</p><p class="p1">Daisy was <em>aching. </em> She looked like she had been stripped to the bone, bruised and cut and bleeding..</p><p class="p1">She’d been hurt one too many times to be able to do this, to <em>let</em> herself do this...</p><p class="p1">And Piper was a good friend.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">                  “Let me help you.” She offered. Small and simple. As if this could be anything like it. </p><p class="p1">                  “..What?” Daisy’s eyes grew wide in disbelief or confusion- she couldn’t tell, but she didn’t need to,</p><p class="p1">                  “Let me help you.” She reached out her hand to brush Daisy’s more tense one clutching the bedsheets like some sort of shield, “It’s okay.” </p><p class="p1">Daisy sat speechless for a moment, taken aback by the offer—hell by <em>everything</em>. Then, swallowing, looked at the hand Piper had placed on her own. It's not like there was any going back now- she'd seen all of Daisy there was to see, she'd seen her vulnerable and raw and still she hadn't walked away..</p><p class="p1">                  “You’d.. you’d really..?”</p><p class="p1">                  “You’re <em>breaking</em> Daisy.” Piper shook her head with a dry chuckle “ And.. I know what it’s like to feel <em>empty. </em>Like I can see you feel right now- I mean we've been isolated from everything and everyone for <em>so</em> long.. it's hard to feel <em>human</em> sometimes when everything surrounding you is anything but that.. Maybe you just need a bit of help.” Piper’s lips tugged at the corners into a small smile, “ What, are you doubting my skills?” </p><p class="p1">And despite the tears on her face Daisy let out a soft giggle- maybe hoping a laugh would soothe the awkwardness of the situation, would.. fix things— as if something like this could be fixed. </p><p class="p1">                  "Hmm.." She grinned, then offered teasingly: "I think referring to them as 'skills' is a bit of an overstatement.."</p><p class="p1">                  "Hey!" Piper tilted her head pouting, "I'll have you know girls are my forte." she declared proudly, giving in to the playful banter, letting it take them away to a happier place, less alien, less complicated, less.. <em>messed up</em>. " And I'll gladly prove it."</p><p class="p1">Their faces were inches apart now, eyes strictly locked to each other's- fearing that if their gazes wavered, if their movements faltered- it would snap them out of whatever playful haze they were in, whatever little world or universe they could muster up on this sad grey spaceship, lightyears away from home..</p><p class="p1">                  "Then prove it."</p><p class="p1">And just like that their lips were touching- soft and lingering, eyes fluttering shut as they embraced this new connection. Light and tingling came Piper's fingers to caress her cheek where a bruise rested- all red and burning- soothing her skin and the restless soul beneath it.. As their kisses grew heated- their tongues didn't hesitate to explore each other's lips, tracing over the edges and shyly peeking in and dancing as they met.. Off flew Piper's shirt and jeans, off slid her bra to join the small heap of Daisy's clothes crumpled on the floor, mouths hungry and never leaving each other's for longer than a breath..</p><p class="p1">                  “Mhh…” Came a soft moan as Piper placed a wet kiss to her collarbone- a small encouragement, an invitation..</p><p class="p1">And Piper didn’t hesitate to take it.</p><p class="p1">She locked her eyes strictly to Daisy’s- asking for permission, making sure she really wanted this- and, with her nod, reached out to slowly peel away the bedsheets she was now loosely clinging to, little by little revealing Daisy in all her essence… </p><p class="p1">Piper needed a moment.</p><p class="p1">Her breath caught in her throat..</p><p class="p1">She'd thought she'd seen it all- when Daisy scrambled to cover her body in a rush as she stepped through the door- she thought she'd accidentally caught all there was of her<em>— </em>but <em>this</em>.. ? </p><p class="p1">Piper couldn’t help herself- she dipped down pepper kisses down her neck and trace the tip of her tongue over Daisy’s nipple, then lightly did the same with her teeth. <em>To feel, </em>Daisy said was what she wanted, <em>to know she can still feel..</em></p><p class="p1">And Piper would make her feel. </p><p class="p1"><em>Fuck—</em> she’d make her feel things she’d never felt before, make her burst and fall apart and come so hard she could see stars when she closed her eyes (and not just through the tiny sad window of her bunk). She’d fuck her with her fingers and her tongue and everything in her- she’d revel in her moans, drown out the world- drown out the stupid <em>stupid </em>thick white noise coming from outside where galaxies and universes were zooming by, fleeting, reminding her nothing mattered… </p><p class="p1">She lifted her hand to weave it through Daisy’s hair, scraping her scalp with her fingernails and the incredible brunette sighed melting into her touch. She'd needed this, she'd needed this <em>so bad</em>.. And, as if reading her mind, Piper guided her to lean back against the pillows.</p><p class="p1">Now lingering above her, Piper took advantage of this new position to run her lips down Daisy's stomach, up her inner thighs, just below her belly button.. Daisy let out countless soft moans until she was writhing underneath her, lifting her hips up and up, craving some sort of friction- but Piper wouldn't give it to her.</p><p class="p1">                  "Scared your 'skills' won't measure up to expectations?" Daisy teased trying to hide her desperation,</p><p class="p1">                  "<em>Scared </em>? <em>You're</em> the one who should be scared- I'm gonna make you feel things you've never even dreamed of." She nipped at Daisy's thigh evoking a needy hiss, "It might be a bit... <em>overwhelming</em>." Came Piper's whisper, low and raspy- and Daisy was <em>done</em>.</p><p class="p1"><em>Fuck</em> her little teasing games, <em>fuck</em> her smug beautiful face- with a forceful tug to Piper's curls Daisy crashed her lips onto hers- giving in to desperation, to yearning, to <em>want... </em>Then, sinking her teeth into Piper's bottom lip took her hand and guided it in between her thighs moaning loudly at the contact. Piper couldn't help but chuckle- half in surprise at her boldness, and half at how <em>dripping</em> wet Daisy was beneath her fingers.</p><p class="p1">                  "<em>Please..</em>" was all Daisy could make out, small and needy against Piper's lips..</p><p class="p1">With a smile Piper pecked Daisy's lips one last time and then lowered herself down to rest between her thighs, breath tickling Daisy's sex. <em>Finally</em> she ran her tongue along her delicate folds, her motions soft- despite the teasing nature of their banter- she knew it wasn't what Daisy needed now. She just needed something simple and <em>safe. </em></p><p class="p2">                  "<em>Fuck.</em>." Daisy couldn't help but arch her back off the bed throwing her head back in elation as Piper's head bobbed up and down between her along with her movements,</p><p class="p2">                  "So then, what was that about my skills?" Piper teased, humming at her clit,</p><p class="p2">                  "Oh <em>shut up</em>.." Daisy couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p class="p2">And, just this once, Piper listened to her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">But as Piper continued to kiss and lick and swirl her tongue making Daisy's head spin in bliss- her eyes caught the tiny sad window on the wall revealing myriads of galaxies and universes zooming by, fleeting… There it was again, that low hum of the stupid<em> stupid</em> thick white noise- it was growing around her, thick and suffocating, drowning her whole.. <em>What</em> were they doing? Two writhing bodies in the depths of space- infinite and alien- desperate to find what it was that made them <em>human</em>, to <em>feel</em>...</p><p class="p2">
  <em>This was all wrong, it had to be. Wrong and so, so sad...                </em>
</p><p class="p2">Daisy needed to drown it all out, to forget, she needed--</p><p class="p2">                  “M-more. <em>Please</em>, I need..” and Piper understood- lifting her head slightly to slide a finger deep inside her. Loud and unapologetic was the throaty moan that fell from her lips then- her body shivering in pleasure, tingling, skin coming alive.. “I’m close. I’m <em>so</em> close, <em>please</em>..” Daisy almost begged- desperate and raw and <em>yearning, </em>and Piper added another finger..</p><p class="p2">All gentleness and tender touches flew out the window now- every last crumb thrown out the tiny bunk to join the stars outside, the stars and the <em>stupid</em> thick white noise, the fleeting planets and galaxies.. It was all about the vigour- the movement, the wave, the delicious friction and speed and <em>God</em> how good it felt to hurt, to sting along with Piper’s bites and tugs at her skin.. Skin that had been left untouched for too long, skin that yearned to be known. A stray lock of curls slipped onto her face- Piper’s fierce rhythm inside her new and hardly comfortable- but it hurt so <em>good</em>. Warm and deliciously thick was the pressure coiling in the low of her stomach and the tips of her fingertips as Piper fucked her faster and rougher and <em>deeper..</em></p><p class="p1">But she was getting lost in it, getting carried away- forehead scrunching up, body tensing,<em> trembling... </em></p><p class="p1">Yet Piper knew her now, saw <em>through</em> her..</p><p class="p1">                  “It’s okay, Daisy, <em>let </em>me..” She whispered- gentle and soothing, encouraging and inexplicably <em>wholesome</em>..  “<em>Let go</em>...”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Daisy couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, couldn't breathe, couldn’t—</p><p class="p1"><em>                  “F-fuck</em>..” </p><p class="p1">And she was coming, being thrust over the edge- raw and seizing,  coating Piper’s finger with her juices, moaning and sighing and hissing at the pleasurable sting, <em>warm</em>… </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They’d never speak of it again.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">They both knew as Piper got up to get a cool wet cloth and took care of her- cleaned whatever mess they'd made, whatever mess they'd become..</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Not even a word.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">They wouldn’t because they wouldn’t <em>need</em> to- because the warm buzz of pleasure would long-linger underneath their skin- embracing them, reminding them they were here and human and <em>feeling</em>...</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">And, as they lay there- pure white bliss clouding their senses like a hazy thick fog- they couldn't help but feel...</p><p class="p2"><em>..happy</em>.               </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:P</p><p>Any feedback would be INCREDIBLY appreciated as this is in fact my ~ first fic ~ and I... actually kind of enjoyed the experience tbh..</p><p>maybe i'll write another one or something..</p><p>maybe..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>